wotmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:A supple tunic of finely linked chain
Stat changes around May 23, 2015 It appears that at some point, the Alamir tunic "a supple tunic of finely linked chain" had its abs upped again. I tested today, with both tunics freshly mended. -- Wearing "a tunic of finely crafted chain" (e.g. normal combo tunic): Your height is 4 feet, 9 inches, and you weigh 85.0 lbs. You are carrying 0.0 lbs and wearing 46.6 lbs, very light. Your base abilities are: Str:14 Int:18 Wil:18 Dex:18 Con:15. Offensive bonus: 147, Dodging bonus: 105, Parrying bonus: 108 Your mood is: Berserk. You will flee below: 0 Hit Points Your posture is: Defensive. You are wanted by: Children of Light Your armor absorbs about 62% on average. You are subjected to the following effects: - ARMOR - LIGHT BALL -- wearing a supple tunic of finely linked chain: You wear a supple tunic of finely linked chain on your body. > stat * HP:Healthy SP:Bursting MV:Fresh > You are a 417 year old female human channeler. Your height is 4 feet, 9 inches, and you weigh 85.0 lbs. You are carrying 0.0 lbs and wearing 46.6 lbs, very light. Your base abilities are: Str:14 Int:18 Wil:18 Dex:18 Con:15. Offensive bonus: 147, Dodging bonus: 105, Parrying bonus: 109 Your mood is: Berserk. You will flee below: 0 Hit Points Your posture is: Defensive. You are wanted by: Children of Light Your armor absorbs about 62% on average. You are subjected to the following effects: - ARMOR - LIGHT BALL -- Carrying tunic, but not wearing anything on chest: Your height is 4 feet, 9 inches, and you weigh 85.0 lbs. You are carrying 5.0 lbs and wearing 41.6 lbs, very light. Your base abilities are: Str:14 Int:18 Wil:18 Dex:18 Con:15. Offensive bonus: 147, Dodging bonus: 106, Parrying bonus: 110 Your mood is: Berserk. You will flee below: 0 Hit Points Your posture is: Defensive. You are wanted by: Children of Light Your armor absorbs about 27% on average. You are subjected to the following effects: - ARMOR - LIGHT BALL -- In neither case was I carrying the other piece, but since they're the same weight that wouldn't have mattered anyway. But at most now, the difference in abs% must be fractional. For future reference, should I spot any other equipemnt stat changes or the like that I want to make sure get incorporated into the trainer, should I post like this here, or just make the change in the wiki? (I have not changed the wiki stats pending hearing from you) TheElyse (talk) 04:04, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :Elyse, :Thank you as always for your ability and attention to detail. I always know I can count on you for good testing. I'll go ahead and make the changes here and on the trainer, but in the future feel free to make wiki changes like this, since I trust your judgement. :What I might suggest, for future stat changes, would be to make a section on the talk page to show the test results (I'll place this post in such a section), and then make a note in the Trivia section of the item page briefly explaining the change and your best guess as to when it happened. Also, as usual the test date for the latest results should be added to the item on the main Chest page (I'll do that too). :On a last note, did you happen to check if MVs changed for this? I am guessing not but never know. Thanks again! Russ3Z (talk) 20:20, May 23, 2015 (UTC) :I've confirmed that it remains at -4 moves. :TheElyse (talk) 20:04, May 27, 2015 (UTC)